


Wrestling for Dominance (Both Switch)

by eccentric_kittens



Series: Hisoka And My OC Being Kinky Chaotic Bitches [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Communication, Dom oc, Dom/sub, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Established Relationship, First Time, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sub OC, Submissive Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Suspension, Switch Hisoka, Switch OC, Switching, Wholesome, Wrestling, almost, blowjob, fight for dominance, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Discussing BDSM with Hisoka gets out of hand because of course it does ;3
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Hisoka And My OC Being Kinky Chaotic Bitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111403
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Wrestling for Dominance (Both Switch)

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment in a series where Hisoka and a nameless, gender neutral OC/reader insert explore each others kinks together. 
> 
> Reader/OC is referred to with no name, although Hisoka does refer to them by petnames that some may interpret to feel more feminine e.g. darling. 
> 
> Some of these kinks might get a little out there so please be sure to read the tags on each individual work as they will definitely change

I’ve never really liked cats, but this one I’ll tolerate. His claws dig sweetly into the soft skin of my waist, his toned arm holding me close. Soft purring and the occasional desperate growl breaks the silences between our quiet conversations. We’ve talked about movies and musicals and what the weather in Amsterdam is like. But now his hand wanders a little lower, hesitating at my hip and something we’ve been needing to discuss hangs heavy in the air. 

“So,” I start, reluctantly pulling back from my smushed-into-his-chest position to look him in the eye. 

“Yes,” he agrees, that hand coming up to push messy hair out of my eyes. “I suppose it’s about time we addressed the elephant in the room.”

We’ve both made offhand comments, suggestive jokes, brief hints and insinuations that have got us this far. We know we’re both switches, both interested in both sex and BDSM, exclusively and mutually. But we don’t know specifics. Well. He’s quite obviously a sadist, but what else? Not that that’s not enough on its own. The things he’d be capable of doing to me with just that alone…

He sighs into a moan, snapping me out of it. “Terribly unfair to keep whatever’s making you blush like that all to yourself, darling. Do tell.”

I resist the urge to reach up and touch my cheek. I already know they’re burning. 

“Just thinking,” I offer, burning all the more under his unforgiving stare. 

“20 questions?” he suggests, smirking. “Is that what it’s going to take to get you to open up, hmm?”

Struck by inspiration, I sit up a little and lean my weight on his shoulder so I can reach over to the bedside table and get my phone. He lets out another quiet, breathy moan, happy for me to press into him like this. 

“I have an idea, an easier, less awkward way to get started. You’ve taken the test before right?”

BDSMtest.org. Don’t judge me, it’s fun. 

He inspects the website before smiling wider. “No, I’m afraid it’s not familiar. Let’s try it out, shall we?”

We turn so we’re back to back for a couple of minutes while we fill out our answers. I hear the occasional chuckle, sigh and growl from him while I staunchly contain my excitement. I don’t want to scare him off. I know, I know, that’s a silly thing to think about Hisoka of all people. But still. I’m worried I might be a bit much. 

“Ready?” he murmurs, rolling over and laying his head in the crook of my neck. 

“No peeking,” I grumble, leaning back into him anyway. 

He makes a little sound of amusement. “You say that like I’m not going to know soon anyway. Come on, pet, let me see.”

He’s called me that before but hearing it when we’re literally about to discuss stuff like petplay makes me shudder with excitement. My reaction doesn’t go unnoticed; I feel him smiling against my neck but he mercifully doesn’t comment on it. I stop hiding my phone away from him and let him see what I’ve been putting so far. 

“Mmm, that can be arranged, my love.”

“Hm?”

He points to one of the questions that I selected ‘completely agree’ for. 

“‘I like to be totally helpless and at my partner's disposal, physically unable to resist what they do.’ I wasn’t expecting you to want such treatment. I knew you weren’t vanilla, but CNC? Wow,” he teases, his mocking tone jabbing at my own bratty side. 

“Yeah, I clicked it for the other way round too, don’t go underestimating me, Hisoka,” I warn, pushing back against him in just the right spot. 

He quirks a brow, taken a little by surprise. “Oh, now that _ is _ intriguing. Although I’m curious how you plan on getting me into such a position, let alone keeping me there long enough to have your wicked way with me.”

I set down my phone turning to face him again. “I could say the same to you. Bungee gum only gets you so far against my Nen, you know.”

Hisoka’s tongue darts out to tease the corner of his mouth. He catches me looking and smirks again. Oh to wipe off that smirk. Or have it looking down at me...

He leans closer, about ready to kiss me. He knows tongue is my weakness, damnnit. I stop him an inch from my face, my hand closing around his jaw and lower neck. He accepts it for a half-second, caught off guard by my grip and about to let me pull him in for a kiss myself. Then he catches himself and grabs my wrist in his own hand, trying to pry me off. For a moment we hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds more, both waiting for the other to loosen their grip. 

And then time speeds up. 

I use his vice like clasp on my wrist to flip him over me and out of the bed, intending to land on top of him on the floor. He’s too fast, using the momentum I give him to land on his feet and pull me with him, opening his arms to get me in a hold. I twist my wrist free and drop to my knees in front of him. The distraction works and his arms frozen and eyes widening slightly when I press one hand on his upper thigh, sliding it closer to his crotch…

While my other hand pulls his ankle out from under him, leaving him winded on his back. He laughs now, letting me crawl over him only to wrap his legs around my neck, not letting me get to his arms where I might pin him. 

“Oh, sweetheart. That was a good try,” he chuckles, raising his hips off the ground to pull me closer so I’m caught between his thighs. Not a bad place to be. I try not to be distracted by the view, formulating my next move. 

Going off instinct, I stop trying to pry his legs apart and instead lay both hands on his butt, which is exposed now that he’s using his thighs to keep me here. Seeing my plan to work his pants off and cop a feel, he laughs breathlessly again and reaches down with his own hands, pinning mine to the ground. Shit. I find myself laughing along with him at the ridiculousness of our position, although it’s pretty hot too. If he pulls me in any further I’ll be sandwiched right at his crotch. Ordinarily I wouldn’t complain but I don’t intend on losing this fight. 

I smile toothily at him as if about to concede and then sink them into his thigh, digging in even after he whimpers lightly, more at the shock than the pain. It’s not hard enough to draw blood. 

“Yesss…” he whispers, head back. His legs loosen slightly. My opportunity. 

With my teeth still attached to him I take advantage of his distraction, rip my hands free and smoothly bring them back and under his thighs, pushing them up so I’m firmly on top with his arms pinned into his legs by his head as if we’re about to…

I finally release his leg, letting the saliva drip down my chin in favour of keeping his arms pressed down. 

“So you like biting? I’m glad,” I tease, running my tongue over my upper teeth, letting it rest under one sharp canine. 

Hisoka enjoys the view, regarding me from under soft lashes. He observes his new position with keen interest. 

“Mmm. Can we revisit this?”

I frown. “Revisit it when?”

He grins callously and it sends a ripple of apprehension through me. That look… He’s planning something. 

“After I’m done with you, of course,” he states matter-of-factly. 

I wait for him to do something but he just watches me, shifts slightly and hums even as if enjoying the position I’m holding him in. Is he bluffing, hoping I’ll back off? 

“What have you got planned, clown?” I mock, enjoying a flicker of irritation in his expression. It quickly relaxes into smugness. 

“Magician,” he reminds me. 

And then the world goes out from under me. In one smooth movement, he activates bungee gum strings unseen but very much felt. Wrists, waist, ankles, neck, they’re everywhere. Tightening, pulling me up off of him into the air. I crane to look up and realise he must have threaded them over the stylistic pipe work on the ceiling. Bastard. Completely forgot about that for a while there…

Down on the ground Hisoka lazes in the same spot I left him, folding one leg over the other and observing me comfortably. A quirk of a finger and I’m dropped a little lower so I’m barely a foot above him. I deny him the pleasure of seeing me struggle against the bungee gum. I know from experience that there’s almost no getting away from it once it’s attached. That is of course, no way except Nen. 

“So beautiful,” he sighs, reaching up to run one clawed finger down my cheek. “Like a little puppet. Is that something you’d like, my love? Being my obedient little puppet? All you have to say is ‘yes, please’ nice and politely for your  _ master _ , hm?”

That finger continues down, caught in the neck of my t-shirt, threatening to rip it open, just waiting for me to submit and say yes. Hearing him call himself ‘master’ has me extremely tempted as well. A puppet...

I squeeze my legs together, unable to deny my interest in that offer. He notices delightedly, his other hand cupping my cheek encouragingly. Before I can let myself allow him to win, I throw his line back at him. 

“We can revisit it.”

Hisoka’s eyes narrow and he catches on much quicker than I did last time. He rolls away, retreating to the other side of our hotel room. It’s useless and he knows it, barely trying to resist the same way I did because he knows it’s futile. His bungee gum unravels from my limbs, turning on him and ensnaring his own, dragging him first to the floor and then slowly back to me, now standing back up on my feet. 

This is my Nen. Funhouse Mirror. I absorb the Nen ability of whoever I’m around and am able to use it back against them or others. However it’s often unstable and can be twisted in unpredictable and dangerous ways. It’s not an exact copy and can manifest differently based on my emotional state and intentions. Being around someone with an electrical ability is all fun and games until I absorb it and it accidentally manifests by only electrocuting me. 

The bungee gum acts pretty reliably, entrapping Hisoka in his own power and I get ready to gloat, already pleased by his state of surprised disarray. Hair mussed, makeup smudged at some point in the fight. 

“Well played,” he admits, relaxing into the comforting pressure of his bungee gum. “Although something feels different about your Funhouse Mirror version of my Bungee Gum. Can you tell? Can you see the twist?”

I focus my gyo more intensely, scanning the strands of aura restraining him, extending out from my hand the same way it always does from his. What is he talking a - oh… Oh no. 

Each strand of Bungee Gum aura is...moving. Slowly the usual fuschia pink colours fade into a royal blue colour and start moving like they have a mind of their own. Namely, toward Hisoka’s crotch. He laughs lightly, not resisting when they pull him onto the bed, wrapping themselves around the bedposts until he’s spreadeagled. The...tentacles? They coil shyly around his upper thighs.

“I didn’t - I’m not doing this - “ I try to explain, caught between laughing at the situation, panicking about going too far by accident, and being incredibly turned on by the sight of Hisoka submitting more and more.

“Your Nen is your will. Do be careful you don’t break me,” he breathes ecstatically, baring his neck to let a strand wrap around it tightly, too tightly to breathe but he doesn’t seem to mind, beaming even as another slips across his face and gags him. The skin around the tight grip colours lightly with the foreshadowing of bruises. 

I close my eyes and focus my spirit. I don’t want to hurt him, not too much. I just want us to have fun. I can feel my intentions spreading across the fabric of the aura strands like ripples in water, loosening areas that are too tight and letting him breathe again with a gasp. He sticks his tongue out of a gap and runs it over the strand acting as a bit gag. 

I climb back onto the bed with him, taking my time. I kneel over him, legs pressing into his sides. 

“I had no idea you’d look so good tied up, pet,” I whisper, throwing that petname back at him. 

He hums his approval around the gag, turning his head slightly when I lean down over him to kiss there lightly. Each chaste press of lips against his hot skin has him whining frustratedly for something more.

“Is this what you want?” I ask, already knowing the answer when he moans as soon as I sink my teeth into his neck. 

He squirms needily under me as I slowly increase the pressure of my jaw on him, until I’m sure I’ve left a mark. I move a few inches lower and repeat, this time sucking his skin hard. Hisoka tries to meet me with his hips and grind against me, but a bungee strand swiftly pins him back down. Ignoring his attempts to tease me back, I move lower again, this time down to a nipple. I lift his shirt out of the way and start by running the soft pads of my thumbs over them. They’re clearly sensitive, he lets out little keens of praise at every touch. One’s pierced, a little silver heart studded into it.

He watches me, enraptured as my tongue swipes in circles across sensitive flesh. His chest heaves with his laboured breathing. I hold his gaze when I finally take the pierced nipple in my mouth and suck it, at first lightly then a little harder according to just how red his cheeks glow. I let it go with a pop and attack the other, already stiff in the cold air of the room. This time I use my teeth too, teasing it softly. 

He strains against the hip restraint, determined to press up against me. I snort at his efforts. I lean back, still up on my knees. 

“You want me to sit, hm?” I offer, gesturing to his bulge. 

He nods slowly, apprehensive at the idea of me not doing it. 

“Maybe I should make you beg. Really solidify my win, huh?” I ask, brazen since I have him in such a helpless position. 

Unfortunately, I appear to have underestimated Hisoka’s bratty side. At my taunt his brows pull together angrily and a fire lights in his eyes. Oh fuck. It’s a hot expression though. I make a mental note to never taunt him like that when I’m the one at his mercy. 

“Oh come on,” I chide gently, running my hands over my waist and hips teasingly. “I know you want me to do it. All you have to do is say one little word.”

I drop a little lower, my body just inches from his. His eyes drop and look back up at me, clearly conflicted. I think he forgot we were even wrestling. Maybe I did too, just a little. Not as long-forgotten as my phone and the test we were doing, knocked onto the floor at some point in all the commotion. The idea of losing seems to be battling with his desire for us to continue. I let his mouth free. 

“Hisoka,” I whisper, mere inches away from his mouth. “I know you want me. Just ask.”

He presses his lips together tightly, as if afraid he’s going to say it by accident. 

I kiss his jaw, making my way towards his mouth. He closes his eyes as I kiss the corner of his mouth, flicking my tongue out and running it along his lower lip. 

“Mmmm,” he protests, half-heartedly. 

I chuckle gently. So close. 

“How about a taste?” I offer, dropping lower so I’m just barely grazing his bulge, just barely pressing against it, and then back up on my knees just as quick. 

He growls at the loss of contact, a deep growl starting somewhere in his chest and bubbling up to vibrate against my mouth on his. 

“I can play dirty too,” he threatens, golden eyes capturing my gaze. 

I smirk and brush lightly against him again, watching his solid expression waver deliciously. 

“Is that so?”

Hisoka stretches his neck and upper torso up as far as he can reach towards me. I let him catch my mouth, kissing me deeply and treating me to a brief sensation of his tongue on mine. 

When I break the kiss and pull away to tease him some more he smiles and something about his confidence gives me pause. What else has he got up his sleeve?

He pecks me once more on the cheek. 

“My turn.”

He slams back down into the bed with all his strength, shattering it all over the floor into splinters and lumps of exploded mattress and taking us both down to the floor. My concentration shatters along with it and my Funhouse Mirror disintegrates, releasing his aura back into his body. His newly freed hands summon more Bungee Gum and quickly weave it around me, effectively tying me to him, still on his back with me on top. 

My brows furrow for a second until he starts moving under me and I realise the genius of this crazy plan. He grabs my neck in one hand and drags me down to look me in the eye. 

“Why would I beg for something I can simply  _ take _ ? You’ll have to try harder than that if you wish to make me beg, dear.”

I growl into his mouth as he claims mine again and starts grinding into me like he’s so desperately wanted to. It’s my turn to be teased as the friction of his erection starts getting to me too. His claws dig comfortably into my hips as he man-handles me at his leisure. 

“Yes, yes, mmmm, that’s - what I wanted,” he hisses through a triumphant smile. 

I don’t think so. This is - well it’s more than just hot but there’s no way I’m giving in yet. 

He’s so caught up in how good I feel against him that he’s neglected to properly restrain my arms. Or maybe he just hasn’t realised before now that I'm pretty good at wriggling out of most generic bondage, making it basically impossible to properly restrain me unless it’s an extremely well crafted knot or military grade cuff gloves. I ease a little free of the bungee gum by worming out of the loosened knots. 

I pretend to be lost in the pleasure, sliding my hands a little further than he would probably let me. I moan against his neck for good measure and he hums happily, seeming to ignore my gradual feint at freedom. 

I glance around quickly for something to use. Bedside table? I mean he was the one who started the furniture destruction…

I whisper his name desperately right in his ear as I reach out for the closest leg of the table. He rolls his hips against me again and again, lost in the pleasure of friction. My hand tightens around the leg and a short, sadistic giggle escapes me as I imagine my next move. 

He freezes, trying to capture my eyes again. “Whatever you’re planning, darling, I -”

In one motion I rip the leg free of the table, the following collapse and smash of the vase and objects flying over the floor suitably distracts him. I manage to get one hand fully free of the aura strands and press the table leg against his neck. He liked it earlier well enough, I’m hoping this will put me back in the driver’s seat. 

True to character, Hisoka’s eyes dilate excitedly at the prospect of being choked and for a second he does press up against my makeshift weapon. However my victory is short lived as he quickly reassumes his dominant mindset and brings his legs up under me and kicks me back, so hard I fly right through the opposite wall and crumple against the door across the hall. 

I’m back on my feet quick enough, climbing over rubble back into our room. Other hotel guests grumble distantly about it being 3am but I don’t give a fuck and neither does he. He waits for me in the middle of the room, one hand on his waist, the other pulling at his lower lip absently. 

“How ever will we settle this, my pet?”

My eyes flash angrily and I give him my best bratty smile. 

“Don’t call me that until you’ve forced me to my knees. Not until you’ve really made me a pet.”

Hisoka bows gracefully. “Don’t mind if I do…”

From his bowed position, he darts forward like a wild animal. 

I’m ready for him, arms outstretched. I wait until he’s charged his shoulder against me, his arms already wrapping around me to tackle me to the ground, then I turn his momentum on him like he did to me earlier aaand - 

-completely fail. He sees my counter coming and changes his stance at the last second, sliding down through the gap in my legs caused by my aggressive stance and popping up behind me before I know what’s happening. 

I’m rapidly twirled and slammed against a wall. He presses up behind me, pinning both of my hands in one of his above my head, his free hand wandering down my body to ease off my pyjama pants. The warmth of his hand leaves my wrists and I realise he’s got me pinned with bungee now. Not just plain bungee, a bungee knot.

“No wriggling away this time, my darling,” he says darkly against my ear. “You’re all mine now, mine to play with.”

Hands cup and pinch where they want and it’s all so much. I can’t focus on a plan when his hand is slowly sliding down the skin of my waist, my hip, to my… Fuck. He stops just short, dragging his nails torturously slowly. 

“Hisoka…” I breathe, leaning my head back to try and look at him. 

He meets my gaze happily enough, an innocent smile playing at lips I’m dying to kiss. 

“Yes? Something wrong, hmm? All you have to do is ask.”

His tone darkens at the end, parroting my own taunt back at me. Bastard. 

I growl in frustration, searching for a way out of this. My legs are free. I guess I could try to kick him. But a set of deft fingers squeeze and play with one nipple and I can’t really focus enough to plan. 

“I did so enjoy your teeth, I thought I’d return the pleasure,” he says, in a quiet dangerous tone. 

His teeth make themselves known in my shoulder and I yelp in surprise. He’s gentler than I was, waiting to see if I like this as much as he did. I reward him with a soft moan, spurring him on to lay more bites and nibbles along my shoulder blades, up over my neck. 

He releases my tortured nipple to play with the skin of my hips and ass, pinching and pulling. 

“I think I’ll take you now,” he decides, taking a step back and pulling my hips with him so my back is arched, my chest and face pressed firmly against the wall. 

I look at him over my shoulder, shocked by his boldness. He grins at my expression, a mixture of apprehension and lust. 

“How did the quiz phrase it,” he mocks, pressing against me and rutting gently, his pants stretched tight over his erection. 

“You like to be totally helpless, hm? At your partner’s disposal, unable to resist what they do? Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” I find myself hissing between clenched teeth, letting my head drop. “Hisoka…”

“Yes, so maybe that’s just what I’ll do. Take you and make you mine. That’s what you want.”

His breath on my neck. 

“You want to be mine.”

His grip is so rough on my ass.

“You want to submit to me.”

That tongue lazily drags up my cheek, marking me. 

“You want to kneel for me.”

Fuck. 

“Yes,” I gasp out, breathless. 

The bungee gum loosens and he spins me to face him. 

“So kneel,” he orders, with a smile so sweet it hurts. 

I drop slowly to my knees, my hands dragging over him as I go. My eyes land crotch level and I lick my lips before I can stop myself. 

“I see,” he murmurs, voice wavering with thrill. “Is this what you like?”

He moves forward a little, pressing my face to his crotch.

“Mmm,” is my yes. 

He sighs blissfully, stroking my hair and holding me there. 

“Then you know what you have to do, don’t you?”

The hand in my hair moves to caress my cheek and his thumb demands entry to my mouth. I suck it without even thinking, enjoying the noises of delight he makes above me. I look up at him and he frees my mouth, knowing already what I’m about to say. 

“Hisoka…”

“Yesss?” he prompts, unable to resist grinding against my face. 

“Please,” I whisper, finally letting the word slip free of my mouth. “Please, Master.”

Hisoka’s eyes roll back as he lets out a triumphant moan of pleasure. 

“Ohhh, yes,” he praises, stroking my hair again. “That’s good. That’s my good, little  _ pet. _ Mmmm.”

I’m already planning in the back of my mind how I’m going to use this against him to win next time we wrestle but the sight of his hands going for the waistband of his pants snaps back to the present. 

“What the fuck?!”

??

Who’s voice is that?

I look up to Hisoka, since my back is to where the voice came from. His grip on my head tightens protectively. 

“Can I help you?” he offers blithely. 

I finally turn, guessing from his tone that this isn’t some pissed off ex. Oh shit...Isn’t that?

The man glares at us and I’m suddenly hyper aware of the mess we’ve made. I stand quickly, taking Hisoka’s hand in my own. Next time, I promise with my eyes. He hums quietly, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. 

“What the fuck have you done to my hotel?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was the first installment of what's quickly becoming a series in my google docs xD I'll be uploading every second saturday <3
> 
> Feel free to request your kink/scenario in the comments but I do reserve the right to say no if I don't want to write that particular kink. 
> 
> The next one will feature mutual subhunting, primal dynamics, more petplay/animal focused stuff and probably more Nen-based shenanigans.


End file.
